


Autumn (Sanma Shioyaki x Reader)

by foodfantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/foodfantasies
Summary: A snapshot of a peaceful moment in time. You, Reader, enjoy some peace and the autumn scenery with Sanma.No gendered pronouns used when referring to the reader - friendly for all gender identities. :)Potentially a nice one for ace readers as well. Not overtly romantic and no sexual or suggestive content, this could be a moment between lovers or friends.I hope you find this quiet little interlude soothing to the soul.
Relationships: Sanma Shioyaki/Master Attendant, Sanma Shioyaki/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Autumn (Sanma Shioyaki x Reader)

A large bay window looked out over a lawn of green grass and a few clusters of white-barked, leafy trees. The bench at this window was a favorite place of yours to relax, especially this time of year, when the cool of autumn turned the leaves red and gold. You could spend hours here with a warm drink and a book, bolstered up on cushions and swaddled in blankets to guard against the chill. You loved watching the leaves fall, loved the contrast of their brilliant color against the grey skies. Rainy days were even better, thousands of water droplets beading like crystals on the glass panes, the steady pattering of droplets louder here than anywhere else. You weren’t the only one who loved this spot - you often had company here.

“Here we go, Sanma,” you said happily, carefully balancing a mug of steaming tea in each hand. A silver-haired young man turned his head to look at you, and his expression was gentle and warm as he took one of the mugs. A cat was curled up in the blanket in his lap, and another one was perched by his side, watching you.  
“Thank you, Master Attendant,” he said politely.  
You sat cross-legged beside him, and another cat jumped up from the floor, stepping cautiously towards you.  
“Sanma, please, you can call me by name,” you gently reminded him, “I’m not your master, I’m your friend.”  
He simply smiled shyly, turning his gaze back out the window and slowly stroking the cat in his lap with his free hand.  
“How beautiful,” you said, sighing happily and looking out over the view. You set your mug of tea on the windowsill. You felt something small and fuzzy nudge against your hand, and you looked down to see one of the cats peering up at you. It nuzzled against your hand and curled up next to you, breathing softly.  
“The cats really like you,” Sanma commented. “They haven’t really taken to anyone else like they have to you.”  
You smiled and brought your mug of tea up to your lips, blowing steam from the surface. You held the mug in both hands and savored the warmth that spread through your cold joints. 

“Attendant, would you like to go outside and play with the cats together soon?” he asked you.  
“I’d love that, Sanma!” you replied. “You’re so good with them. It’s wonderful to watch you.”  
You were so happy this quiet, reserved Food Soul had warmed up to you. Just being around him was calming, and you could always count on getting some kitty cuddles, too.  
“I’m certainly a lot better with cats than I am with people,” Sanma said in reply. There was a touch of melancholy in his voice.  
”Don’t you prefer the cats?” you said playfully, “I know I do.”  
He laughed a little, self-consciously. Everything he did was so soft, so subtle. You were always amazed by his quiet grace. He looked at you again, his sable-brown eyes full of an emotion you couldn’t interpret.

Suddenly you shivered, despite the warm drink you were holding. A bit of tea spilled on your hand and you made a small sound of surprise.  
“Whoa! I guess I’m colder than I thought,” you said sheepishly, setting the mug down on the sill.

“Here, Attendant, take my scarf,” Sanma offered, already unwinding it from around his neck.  
“Oh no, that’s okay, I wouldn’t want you to be cold instead,” you replied, “and that’s your favorite scarf, it’s too special.”  
“Well, you’re my favorite person,” he said gently, shyly. 

Your heart beat a little quicker, happily surprised. You scooted closer to him until you could lean your head on his shoulder in a cheerful little gesture of gratitude.  
“Aw, Sanma, thank you for saying that…” you said, “You’re my favorite, too! I’m so happy. I’m so thankful for the time I get to spend with you like this.”  
He was quiet, then you felt fabric around your neck and shoulders before you could raise your head again. He had unwrapped his scarf just enough to loop it around the two of you, so you were sharing it. You made a happy noise and snuggled against him. Though you had spent a lot of time with him, you had never been this close to him before. You inhaled deeply, the prelude to a satisfied and happy sigh. The scarf smelled lovely - it reminded you of the fluffy, clean scent of a kitten’s fur  
“Thank you, Sanma,” you said, nuzzling deeper into the scarf.

There was a minute or two of silence, the two of you looking out together at the autumn landscape. It seemed like the rest of the world had frozen in time, the wind having ceased entirely. Nothing stirred. You listened to the rhythmic sound of his breathing, the purring of the cat on his lap, the beating of your own heart. _This is it,_ you thought to yourself, _this is the feeling of absolute peace._

A single leaf fell from the nearest tree, fluttering to the ground and settling atop the many others that had gone before it. Sanma spoke.  
“Master Attendant, don’t leave my side. I’d like you to be here with me like this, always.”  
He leaned his head against yours. He reached for your hand, touched it, held it. Your fingers laced together. Outside, another leaf drifted silently to the ground, and a quiet joy settled upon you both.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you,” you promised him. And it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, please support me by following my tumblr and sharing it!  
> Tumblr.com/foodfantasies


End file.
